narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genryusai
.}} Genryūsai (元柳斎, Genryūsai) was an active of the and is very erratic individual who bears great animosity towards the cosmopolitan and orderly society that the Ninja World seeks to forge; such a delusional fantasy is nothing but garbage to the Genjutsu Master, preferring to have the world rot in a civilization built on sweet anarchy and beautiful chaos. He wishes to plunge the world into anarchy and constant conflict simply for the sake of doing so; for the sake of pleasure itself as if constant war and genocide was as mundane as the sun rising in the morning and the moon appearing at night. Similarly, Genryusai seems to have some tact; the Genjutsu Master favoring testing and experimentation, to some unknown yet cruel and malicious extent that even his home village had been blissfully unaware of, for several years even. In his efforts to actively plunge the convoluted bureaucracies into madness Genryusai has become less of a man; believed to have achieved a state of omnipotence in regards to his illusionary prowess, and entered a constant state of apathetic arrogance. After severing his ties with the Cloud village he became a who actively seeks to harm hidden villages through his exploits and work toward his goal of a world unhindered by regulation. Background A Glorious Childhood Genryusai was born into the ruins of the Land of Lightning to a no-name prostitute months following the conclusion of the Fourth War, Mission Gone Horribly Wrong The Dealings of a Temptress New Resolution is Forged Appearance Personality Tools & Equipment *'Kamas': Are two weapons that are kept at his side in specialized holsters. The blades although rather dull, are used in tandem with each other, or the wakizashi, and is effective in disarming or trapping his opponent if they are combating him with a weapon of some sort. *'Wakizashi': Is a twenty-four inch blade kept strapped in a sheathe at his lower back. Because of its size Genryusai often wields it with one hand, and like its original design, fights in a manner that makes the blade appear as a companion sword. Rather than dishing out large amounts of damage, he preforms quick thrusts and slashes for debilitating and injury inducing effect - a style that compliments him nicely. His style, like his Taijutsu, revolves around counter-attacking and casting quick genjutsu that catch his adversaries off guard. The blade itself is simple enough with a circular tsuba with a red and black sheathe. Abilities Chakra Control Naturally, being the child of an insignificant civilian, a prostitute no less, and that of a failed Chūnin, the chakra reserves of Genryusai would be smaller than most shinobi. Even with such a seemingly great fallacy, Genryusai has proven himself time and time again with determination and ambition that would best anyone before him. The level of tenacity he had regarding his chakra control training has granted him, now in life, with chakra capacity and control that could rival that of the legendary Sannin. His chakra control is the result of years spent meditating, learning to harness his life energy and manipulate the physical and spiritual energies within him. Genryusai spent years of hard work that involved him splitting his focus while remaining and maintaining a constant chakra flow, even going as far as to stand atop a mountain during a rampaging blizzard. A training routine of which that would have broken so many lesser people at his age. At the age of sixteen he could now regulate his chakra to a point that he could cast a genjutsu on entire crowds of people at a time with an amount of strain, yet still hold his own in combat if needed. His impressive control over his own chakra also allows him to hold a layered and even several delayed genjutsu at a time, preventing them from taking hold of his victims until he so chooses. This also has the added benefit of maximizing his techniques and allows no waste in chakra. More importantly his chakra capacity, otherwise known as the amount of chakra he can actually use, is great enough that he can achieve feats that are seemingly impossible by normal standards. Even to the point where he could stave off settling exhaustion and fatigue for a period of time. As seen during his finals days of sanity - before he was kidnapped and subsequently tortured by Kusa shinobi - he devised a way to circumvent the usage of the Eight Gates. Genryusai had focused and systematically released potent amounts of his own chakra and forcd that same chakra back into his body, which over time built up his own tolerance by swelling his coils marginally. The result was him becoming more adept in sensing and detecting foreign chakra entering his body, a natural asset for a Genjutsu Master such as he. However it is not without its faults; due to the constant stream of chakra he manipulates his body is constantly lessening the amount of chakra and effort he puts toward actual ninjutsu, instinctively lessening the intensity of the attack. With that reasoning, Genryusai has always been fond of the illusions. Genjutsu Genjutsu, no matter the motif, of means of execution have two main purposes: one, to throw off those caught in it sense of awareness and perception in relation to the world around them; and two, to make them go mad. It is an ingenious art that is unique to each individual. The only constant with Genjutsu is that the art itself is arguably the most deadly form of combat for ninja, and the most unpracticed. Hell, those who refer to themselves as masters in the art are often times incompetent and inexperienced. But, in this new world free of dōjutsu and ninjutsu spammers, Genjutsu is once again taking hold of the minds of the many. Personal Genjutsu Chakra Detection Ninja Skills Shurikenjutsu Infiltration Skills Assassination Skills Taijutsu & Kenjutsu Deception Trivia *According to the author: **He's a glorified anarchist. **Genryusai's hobbies include hunting down nuke-nin, experimentation, reading, putting unsuspecting people in genjutsu, and sleeping. His dislikes are fighting other genjutsu user, noting that that is his complete antithesis because they could counter his own ability, despite him being a master in the art of illusions. **Genryusai wishes to meet the crimson-eyed Genjutsu Mistress of Konohagakure no Sato, Yuuhi Kurenai. In no small margin, his skills far outclass that of the Genjutsu-wielding female. **Genryusai doesn't have a favorite food but prefers dining out to expensive restaurants. **Genryusai has completed a total of 75 missions: 36 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 9 B-rank and 10 A-rank missions. Four of those ten A-rank missions have been solo. *He was listed in Konohagakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato, and Kirigakure no Sato's Bingo Book under the moniker, The Darkness of the Cloud (くもの闇, Kumo no Yami). His bounty is unknown by the entry dictates his immense speed used in tandem with his Kamas and his powerful genjutsu prowess. He was added to the Bingo Book following his solo-retrieval mission of the Ferret Summoning Scroll and his use of genjutsu to defeat two A-rank nuke-nin from Konoha's newly disbanded ROOT. Following his excursion out of Kumo, he was placed in their bingo book also; however, for a much steeper price. *His moniker brother, Danzō Shimura (known as Shinobi no Yami), had a similar goal of protecting Konoha and doing everything for the benefit of the village, while also trying to sleaze his way into the Hokage seat, for some three wars and forty years. Similarly, Genryusai wants to kill the Raikage, . *The author has been wanting to make a character who specializes in genjutsu for several months now, but never came around to it. As I think more about it, working on Genjutsu has to incredibly hard to master because it requires alot of focus, meditation, and concentration. However, it wouldn't really be liked because it isn't as flashy as dropping meteors or creating black flames, or creating a wood dragon. But, because it isn't used much I wanted to make a character who solely uses genjutsu even more. When I came around to it, I figured that in Narutoverse, a shinobi who mastered genjutsu would also be intelligence, innovative, incredible chakra control, assassination skills, and have something to compliment his skills; speed in this case. After all, if his Genjutsu doesn't work in order to assassinate someone or infiltrate a stronghold or village then escape is the next best solution. *Externally, he says he wishes to create a world of constant chaos in which only the strong can survive and a world where everyone is out for themselves. However, in this mindset he also seems himself as the superior being and the only one fit to rule; therefore, truthfully, he feels he is entitled to lead his own army among an anarchy-driven war-torn world. He never had anything in his past life so this new life of his as a missing-nin fits his preferred life as a sociopath.